


麦田与咖啡糖 (Re-edited)

by Coppersand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为一直很想写ABO，所以大家为了我献上的肉，可以不理狗血的剧情了吗？</p>
    </blockquote>





	麦田与咖啡糖 (Re-edited)

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一直很想写ABO，所以大家为了我献上的肉，可以不理狗血的剧情了吗？

「明天是开学日了……」Merlin看过月历，一边从衣柜拿出明天上班要用的套装，  
他特意为了新工作买了个浅啡皮手提袋，又想到底要不要在浅蓝直线的白衬衫围上领带，  
在镜子前思量许久，架起了黑框眼镜的男人想要是再围上领带的话，看起来死板得像个教授一样，  
可是明天是开学礼，要是穿得不够得体的话，Uther校监会难委引荐自己的Gaius校長了吧……  
他叹了口气，喝了口凉水送上抑制药饼后，躺下闭眼努力挥去自己像是少年一样的激动……

次日，在礼堂坐满了学生，除了是紧张兴奋的新生外，大多都是跟熟悉的同学讨论被分到哪一班，  
Uther带着一众老师踏上讲台的时候，全部同学都闭嘴，沉闷的讲话都离不开要同学进取求学，  
学生们今年都出奇地集中精神，Merlin感到数千对眼睛都在自己身上，年轻的老师安慰自己：  
「冷静点，吃了抑制药，他们是感受不到我的荷尔蒙，只是对我这个新面孔感好奇吧……」

「……现在，请今年新入职的老师为大家说几句话……」台下的学生用力拍手，  
以示庆贺Uther终于可以闭嘴，Merlin虽然在大学攻读教育学位时曾于其他学校实习，  
但在毕业后到新地方工作还是感到紧张，他深深地呼吸：「嗯……大家好，我是Merlin Emyrs,  
任教的是数学和文学……这里是我毕业后第一个工作的地方，请大家多多指教……」  
礼堂又一片议论纷纷，「太好了，起初以为Merlin会是个穿蓝色长袍的怪老头！」「耳朵真大！」  
「他就是唯一可以以Omega之身任教的老师！」 「他看起来很嫩啊，我很担心我来年的成绩了！」  
「教数学跟文学！南北极的两科！」

「大家都安静！」Gaius是这个学校的校长，大家都（表面上）听他的话，因为都不想被罚抄历史书，  
「现在是小息，15分钟后都回课室去吧……」于是一众学生涌出礼堂，看着台下渐渐人少起来，  
「Merlin……先回教员室休息，一会你就要到你负责的那一班了……」黑发老帅向着老人点头：  
「谢谢你，校长……」「孩子，叫我Gaius就可以了，给自己信心，你是个聪明而善良的人，  
我觉得你一定能胜任做一位好老师……」阳光透过窗如祝福的圣光洒落在浅浅微笑的Merlin，  
躲在二楼看台的金发男学生舔舔嘴，入迷地盯看着老师柔软的乌黑卷发，修长的四肢跟漂亮的双手，  
有如出世妖精的纯洁可爱笑容……

他教的是高中三年级，课室里都坐着刚步入成年的年轻人，「Merlin老师，你真的是我们班主任？」一位Beta女生举手，  
Merlin相信她会是不需要担心的好学生，「是的，Guinevere小姐，你们还有什么问题吗？」小课室内困着过多Alpha和Beta的荷尔蒙，  
让他感到总是浑身不舒服，摇摇头派发今年的上课时间表，同学把视线转到手中的纸，前排的学生留意的是测验考试的日子，  
其他的学生就是拿出ipad、手机把放假的日子记下，只有最后一排把双脚绕放在书桌上，双手插袋，外貌跟语气却为成熟的金发男生抛出一句：

「你真的是个Omega?」

「太好了，我服的强效药果然是24小时有效的！」Merlin心中感恩，老师看了看刚填好的座位表，看着这位叫Arthur的男生，  
他有着俊朗而刚阳的五官，强健的体型，金色的睫毛下是一双盯紧猎物的宝蓝瞳孔，傲慢而霸气的Alpha荷尔蒙镇压着课室，  
可是他觉得这气味不讨厌，「这种熟悉感……太阳晒在麦田的味道…...是他吗？」他礼貌地笑着，把余下的时间表发好：  
「那当然是！Pendragon先生，你知道学校也很尊重Omega……」其实，歧视Omega在Albion市还是一个很不文明的潜意识，  
而Uther Pendragon作为市长，和这间Camelot中学的校监，他相信Omega都只会在发情期散发让世界大乱的邪恶荷尔蒙香气，  
所以一直都不取录任何Omega学生，更何况教职员呢；只有他在Gaius极力的推荐下，才有幸在这校执教……  
他转身在白板上写下预习内容：「你们下一年就要入大学，别给我懒惰，都回去预习…….」

翌日早上的文学课Arthur异常的专心，但其实他该死的一句也没听明白到底Merlin老师在说什么，  
他就是盯着那双厚厚的粉红嘴唇开合，在念着莎士比亚的《亨利四世》时激动起来，纤长手指握成拳，  
眼眶红起来还有泪凝在眼角，哭相这样地可怜诱人，他在想被这张嘴含住的话，  
他被自己的巨大弄得呼吸不顺哭起来也会是这样吧，该死，他第一次在课堂中硬起来，  
Arthur想叫他别再念别再哭了，否则就要把他推倒，下课铃就响起了，老师托起了眼镜微笑着：  
「下午的数学课再见啰……」班长叫着起立，他不敢硬着裤裆站起来，坐着目送老师步出课室：  
「他真的那个Omega吗？」

老师为了跟学生打成一片，多点融入其中，他决定走到饭堂跟大伙一起用午膳，  
「是Merlin老师！！」班中的女学生Mithian、Guinevere跟Sefa挥手，  
他真兴幸自己不用尴尬地独自坐在不认识的学生旁边，「小姐们，我可以跟你们坐在一起吗？」  
「当然可以！」在老师放下托盘的一刻，黑发及肩的粗犷男生无礼地摸了Merlin的臀：  
「啊，新来的Omega老师真漂亮…….」温柔的Mithian看不过眼呼喝：「Cenred！！你在做什么？」  
大家感到背后传来了一阵王者强势的Alpha荷尔蒙，而且这属于Arthur的气味变为不稳定的愤怒，  
男生突然笑嘻嘻地退开几步：「Merlin老师，我不是来侮辱你们，只是想跟老师你交个朋友，」  
他放下了一瓶橙汁：「看，老师你只吃沙律，一会就没气力授课啦！」他挥手而去，  
不忘无耻地跟Arthur来个微笑，「对啊，老师你怎么吃得这么少啊？」少女们看着盘子里几棵绿菜，  
「嗯……就是……近来似乎吃错了什么，所以肠胃不好……」Arthur放下了手中的巨型汉堡饱，  
若有所思地看着老师扭开了橙汁樽的盖子喝了一口，但是男人略略抬头露出了白皙的颈项，  
因饮用滑动的喉结分了金发者思考的心，「对了老师为什么你修数学又修文学?」  
「是这样的……」

午膳后第一堂是数学课，老师把一些公式写在白板上，讲解开始了不一会，感到课室的空气闷热，  
「是不是下午太阳太猛了？」课室内过多的Alpha和 Beta气味让他不适，  
他拿出了折成四方的白手帕抹了汗，「难道抑制药过期了？幸好还没嗅到自己的气味……」  
但每当Arthur独特的荷尔蒙围在他的身体，挠着他每寸的肌肤，他感到下半身涌着暖血，  
膝头不自觉地发软， 于是他机警地转向了白板，写上要同学即场完成的题目：  
「现在就先完成这些题目，我先上洗手间，失陪了……」  
Cenred在这时兴奋地向着左右两旁的Alpha低声嘲笑老师的窘态，并且听尾随着老师离开课室，  
Arthur终于明白了他们的恶行，他相信老师不会躲到洗手间去，一定要比这些混蛋更快找到他！

Merlin躲到最高层空无一人的化学室，锁好了双重设计的厚门和窗，  
就把冷气调至最高，贴近了排走化学品的抽气柜旁：「拜托，一定要把我的气味弄走……」  
他解开了衣领深深地呼吸，希望可以散散热，忍受着这次比平日更难受的发情期，  
平息性欲燃烧着身体的每个细胞……

「Merlin……」是Arthur的声音，不是被其他Alpha发现他的位置，让他感到莫名的安心：  
「Arthur……请你……求你……别……别进来……」他满身是汗，  
每个腺体都渗出Omega诱惑人心的荷尔蒙香气，要是Arthur打开门，  
整个学校都会嗅到他的味道，他可不想被任何人知道，自己失去工作还是小事，  
要是连累明知自己是Omega之身还容许自己任教的老人家Gaius，他一定会毕生后悔，男人高呼：  
「你别怕，我会在外面等你……」他聪明地给校长打了个电话，  
让Gaius先派保安赶上来化学室扮作实验气体泄漏，躯赶发现的学生Arthur和疏散学生去到体育馆，  
校长赶到的时候，保安救出了发情期已经消退的数学老师，「啊，孩子……是Arthur救了你一命……」  
「对不起……我明明从昨晚开始，每晚都已经吃了你调配给我的抑制剂……」  
老人一边的眉高高地挑起以示困惑：「有没有接触或吃过什么特别的东西……」  
「下午……就是有位叫Cenred的学生给了我橙汁……」Gaius摇头叹气，像知道橙汁里放了什么：  
「又是这个令人头痛的孩子吗？唉，他简直无恶不作……你今天辛苦了，在学生放学前，  
你先回去休息吧……」Merlin自责地向提拔自己的老人道歉：「对不起……麻烦你了……」  
Gaius拍了拍他的肩：「别这样，并不是你的错……」

老师在自己的回家路上都被不同的Alpha盯看，作为一个未被标记的Omega，  
在发情期之间仍会散发吸引「真命天子」的香气，沿路都没有被骚扰的原因是，  
他被那股强势的Alpha荷尔蒙保护着，当到达家门前，Merlin想感谢这位跟踪他的学生：  
「Pendragon先生，你可以出来了……」「原来真的是你……Merlin……」  
从树丛中走出个跟他一样高，可是肌肉比他壮厚的英俊男人，黑发老师为这种土气的台词感到反胃，  
「其实，这里不是这说话的好地方，可以到你家里坐坐吗，老师？」Merlin点点头，  
他也不想对方一离开，就被一个不认识的Alpha吃掉……

「随便坐，Pendragon先生……」「哗！你的家还是像以前一样的干净……」  
Merlin只是当他在说笑话，在厨房探头问：「你想要茶还是咖啡？」  
「想要你……」金发学生从后揽住了老师的腰，虽然被这样的手臂抱住让人心安，但是……  
「请你自重，Pendragon先生，我是你的老师……」Merlin争扎着，他可不想因为跟学生发生关系而令双方前途尽毁，  
但Alpha把鼻埋在身前人的颈项，深深吸着老师独有的荷尔蒙香味：  
「就是这种如咖啡糖的苦甜味……你就是我小时候去Ealdor暑假旅行时遇到的男孩……」

Merlin记起了12年前的夏天，那个跟他在河边抓鱼的14岁金发少年，身上因为正在发育散发像是麦田味道的淡淡Alpha荷尔蒙，  
Merlin带他回家玩，又请他吃自己妈妈弄的咖啡糖，他们当时在星空下单纯地亲吻对方，交换了名字，即使知道分离后，没有再见面的可能……

_「你真可爱，我叫Arthur……」「我叫Merlin…」_

「但是……你现在还读中学？」Merlin记得男孩当时已比他大两岁，「老师，真庆幸你记起我了……」  
Alpha把自己日夜思念的情人转向自己：「因为我的职业是个卧底警察，毕业后第一次任务是，  
负责扮作已留级多次的转校生，在年头开始调查Cenred在校园犯卖毒品、春药和迷奸药，  
他一直都处理得很隐密，现在他给你的橙汁就是证据，从明天开始，我就不用再回学校了！ ！ 」  
Merlin难以置信地皱眉：「我明明吃了抑制药，为什么会认出我来？」Arthur只好从书包掏出了自己的警章:「因为我没法忘记你看起来很蠢的大耳朵......」  
老师环抱着男人的宽肩：「很感谢你下午救了我……」男人露出了虎牙低笑，细吻着老师高高的顴骨：「啊啊，  
你身为一只Omega，以后发情怎么办？药片只会愈吃愈效用下降……」身为一个阅书广博的老师，他当然知道答案：  
「要是被Alpha标记过，他的气味，就可以盖过Omega了……」

Merlin觉得自己疯了，自己身为处子，不但接受被一个重逢不久的朋友上，还觉得能被这样英俊的Alpha上，自己是赚了……  
他们倚着厨柜接吻，起初温柔得像连绵细雨，当 Arthur强势地入侵老师的嘴，用舌头挑起战争，老师掷开了眼镜不服输地别过头撕咬男人的薄唇，  
以指尖摸着男人的胡渣，被这雄性征弄得兴奋起来，然后用舌回应着对方的邀请， Alpha热切解开对方的衣物，露出衬衫下的月白滑肌，  
拉开露出两枚硬立的粉红，男人的舌头不舍地离开 Omega厚润甜美的嘴唇，在老师衬衫大开的雪白胸口留下一道湿凉的光泽，时而疯狂嚼咬，  
手没有空闲来回扫抚Merlin的大腿，更恶劣地刻意回到老师可爱大耳正下方留下一个以示占领地的瘀红记号，「嗯……你！！明天，我上课时怎么办？」，  
黑发者半眯着雾着水气的灰蓝眼娇斥，颊上泛起了桃色还有略肿口唇的边角凝着湿吻过多吞不了的津液，当男人用手搓弄着他的乳头，  
另一只手伸到老师的纯白内裤套弄半退化的阴茎，Omega立即忘掉投诉，发出了动人的呻吟大大地吸气，而且属于Merlin的咖啡糖味荷尔蒙从性器和后穴渗漏出来，  
Arthur知道是时候探索他的新领土了……

他把老师抱进睡房，在Merlin俯卧躺下的同时把他身上的衣物扯掉抛到一旁，露着只剩一双及膝高筒袜的长腿，  
还有在微翘圆浑股肌间因流出蜜汁而湿了一处，Arthur 嗅到了呼唤交合的香气渐浓起来，理智开始崩溃，他急燥地拉开了裤錬，脱掉自己的校裤，  
任由内裤也包不住的巨型灼热高昂地露出了端头，舔舔嘴用左手拨开了身下人的臀瓣，  
另把兩只手指插进了穴道内搅动，很快就找到结节陷旁的前列腺点，老师张着嘴低低地吟叫 ”Yes!!”，闭上眼抓紧床单和床头板，  
私处初次被他人这样地探入的快感，伴着暖意在身体流动，下盘活动起来，想要被手指操得更深，想要手指继续刺着他的敏感点，  
弓起上半身好让漏着前透明液的小伙伴磨擦布料，于是男人拔出了手指把 Merlin转过身来看着自己，

「用这么淫靡的姿势来慰藉自己和引诱我，真的好吗，老师？」

Merlin倚在床头板坐起，见到自己的情人把余下的校服甩掉，被异常粗大的Alpha男根吓坏，  
但当Arthur又把手指插回到 Omega的小洞来，再爱抚着那刚被刺激过的敏感点：「啊！！」  
老师的腿又因本能诚实地大大张开，男人抽出了沾满阴道为了准备结合而分泌润滑的手指，  
在穴口打着圈涂抹，虽然Merlin已经临近发情期的高峰，身体叫嚣着需要Alpha的充满，  
可是老师抓住了男人的手，想要他停下，Arthur不明白恋人的心思，但他尊重对方：  
「如果你现在不想被我标记，可以慢慢来，我射在外面……」  
他用大手安抚Merlin的细腰，也同时控制不要被那阵香浓的荷尔蒙，迫疯得想要立即操翻身下人，  
「不是这样的，只是我签了合同，保证了服务一年以后才可以享有产假……」  
「又是我老爸定下的这种没有人性的条款……别怕，我有办法……」

他伸手在书包找出了杀精剂，大量地倒在身下那根巨大搽均，他向前倾身，Merlin咬着手指的曲节，  
看着他用那棒钢硬的尖锐上下来回逗弄开口，在对准接合处的一刻，  
男人吻在了Merlin被汗弄的湿透的浏海，”Are you ready?” 老师点点头，把双腿架在Arthur的腰部，  
因为前戏足够，加上Omega自体润滑，老师只需稍稍放松，推进顺利完成，  
他甚至感到男人完美地顶住了他的子宫颈，「嗯……」Merlin里面的搔痒感想要被抚慰，  
他弓起了腰扭动起来，男人随即由慢加快地律动，「啊……宝贝，你又湿又紧……」  
Omega的敏感点被粗壮的肉茎摩擦，他只能把头高高后仰，合上眼嘴巴低低地呻吟和赞美，  
爱液在每次抽送间涌至两人之间的交合处，在推回刺入时肉体的相撞发出色情的㗩㗩声，  
还有Merlin的肩胛一下下啪啪啪的被用力敲在床板上……

男人不忍他一副小身板被这样撞坏，他抽出来暂停，退后同时把不停喘息的老师拉到床上躺，  
把身下人的腿挂在自己双肩后一把插回，他们接吻的同时，  
Arthur把抽插改为在穴道深处浅浅的重覆攻击，因为下腹以下被扯高离开床铺，  
每次的刺击深入地顶开子宫口，「嗯……Arthur!! 再快點!! 狠狠地......啊!!! 操我吧!!」  
Omega 因快感爽到眼花撩亂, 他的性荷尔蒙量诱发聚至高点，  
Merlin幼小的男茎在尖叫着Arthur的名字时射出了稀薄的乳液，阴道强烈地阵阵收缩，  
男人最火热的地方被这样地刺激挤弄，令他疯狂地作出最后冲击，  
Alpha的性荷尔蒙也回应自己的伴侣，涌至茎上形成了结，紧紧地勾着情人的结陷，  
在里面释放自己的荷尔蒙和精液，「Merlin……噢……」

Arthur从高潮找回意识，但因为结未消退，「这床太小了……」想睡到Merlin旁边也不行，于是倒在了Omega的身上……  
「我才刚工作，又不像你这个有钱的Pendragon少爷……」  
Alpha心满意足地嗅着自己的情人沾满了自己的味道，是太阳晒在麦田的味道：  
「不要紧…...因为你已经是Pendragon夫人了！！」Merlin笑了笑不相信，男人弯下身在书包搜弄，  
恋人性器还在体内，小小移动已经令Omega相当尴尬，他只好闭上眼，「你看看，从你离开我拿天，  
我就一直把妈妈的结婚指环带在身边……希望有一天能把它交给你，我的Omega……」  
他伸出了放了只红钻石指环的右手：「那么老师，你愿意吗？」老师受宠若惊：「这是真的吗？太好了……」  
看着男人把指环套在自己手上，Merlin感到实在太幸运和幸福了，  
「现在先搬过来跟我住，一年后你怀上了后，就转去到我姐姐 Morgana的幼稚园做老师好不好？」  
「哼，谁答应要给你怀孩子？！喂！别！明天我还有课要教……不……啊……」

END


End file.
